<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Stays by HazelNeedsSomeHelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668351">Everything Stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp'>HazelNeedsSomeHelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sad times, josh cries, spoilers for watch dogs 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Horatio passed away, so Dedsec pays his grave a visit.<br/>*Based off Everything Stays from Adventure Time, I'm not sure why this song inspired me to write this, But it did*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was blazing, but it still felt cold. The members of Dedsec made their way through the cemetery, Josh was already crying and Sitara held a bundle of flowers in her arms. Wrench was the first to reach the headstone. He knelt down and brushed a bit of dirt off it. Marcus joined his side, then Josh and Sitara, then finally Ray. They all stared at it, unsure who should speak first.</p><p>	Sitara took the stage, leaning forward to place the flowers on the ground; it rested against the headstone and drooped some, succumbing to the sadness like everyone else. It almost obscured the name: Horatio Carlin.</p><p>	"It's been a year now, a whole year." She said softly, as though she didn't want to believe it. She really didn't.</p><p>"We miss you, Ratio." Marcus followed, patting the headstone. </p><p>	"It hasn't been the same without you." Wrench spoke up. "But we won and we're still winning. Blume may be falling, but they're not the end. We'll always be fighting, and you'll always be fighting with us."</p><p>	"Everything you've done for us, you put yourself in so much danger. And you saved lives." Sitara continued.</p><p>	Ray sighed and said his piece. "I didn't know you as well as these others did, but I respected you, kid. You had a fire inside you, and you passed it to the rest of us."</p><p>	Everyone then went quiet. What else could be said? Their best friend has been dead for a year, and no amount of grief or hacking could bring him back. He was gone. Josh finally stepped forward; he stuck a small USB into the dirt, and covered it.</p><p>	"I designed that code after your work and named it after you, Horatio... It's defunct now, so I thought it should be left with you. Maybe you can use it, wherever you are now." He trailed off, starting to cry again. </p><p>Sitara hugged him. With that, everyone started to leave. They had things to do, places to hack, lives to save. As much as it hurt, they couldn't sit around.</p><p>Wrench remained behind for a moment, then stood up and glanced at the others. He looked back to the headstone, and whispered. "We… We love you, Horatio. We always will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>